villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raven (pro wrestler)
Raven is a notoriously Manipulative individual who likes to inflict pain on others as well as manipulating and brainwashing people into his cult-like group called his Nest/Flock. ECW 1995 - 1997 He made his debut with Stevie Richards, attacking Tommy Dreamer and claiming Dreamer was his enemy when they were children at summer camp. Richards soon brought Raven a valet, Beulah McGillicutty, a girl from Dreamer and Raven's pasts, who had unrequited feelings for Dreamer as a child, but was now seeking revenge. Raven and Dreamer had a multi-year ongoing feud with a great deal of matches; Dreamer got over as an underdog face showing resilience and tenacity in the spite of Raven coming out victorious every single time. Another major ECW feud was with Sandman. Raven "brainwashed" Sandman's real-life son to join his cult-like following and turned him against his father. Raven got at Sandman by having his son deny his relationship with his father and perform Raven's taunt to slowly eat away at Sandman's psyche. This led to many bloody matches, culminating in an October 1996 match in which Sandman's son interfered to help his father. After the match, the two embraced, but Raven came from behind with a Kendo Stick, and brutalized Sandman. Raven's lackeys, Steven Richards and the Blue Meanie, pulled out a giant wooden cross from under the ring, tied Sandman down to it, and lifted it up and "crucified" him. Raven dominated ECW throughout 1995-1996 and enjoyed two reigns as ECW World Heavyweight Champion. His group of followers became known as the Raven's Nest. During his first stint in ECW, Raven successfully defended the ECW World Heavyweight Title against famous veterans Terry Gordy and "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, among others. He gave Dr. Death his first loss in a singles match in the U.S. in many years. His feud with Tommy Dreamer began at his debut and after a short pause while Raven feuded with Sandman, it lasted for the next two years, before Dreamer finally defeated him at Wrestlepalooza on June 6, 1997 in a "Loser Leaves ECW" match. Raven then moved on to World Championship Wrestling. WCW 1997 - 1999 Raven made his return to WCW as he was seen sitting in the front row at WCW Monday Nitro, and the commentators acknowledged him as a former champion from a "major independent" organization; ECW was never mentioned by name. On August 21, 1997 at Clash of the Champions XXXV, Raven defeated Stevie Richards in an "unsanctioned" match and then took a seat in the front row. The storyline continued that Raven would frequently appear in the front row for the next few months with his lackeys, slowly forming what would be known as The Flock. Raven was an "unsigned free agent", but eventually accepted a contract with WCW Commissioner James J. Dillon which stipulated that he could wrestle only when he wanted and under his own rules. The Flock was a stable of misfit misfits in the same vein as the Raven's Nest group in ECW. With The Flock, however, Raven was more openly abusive and controlling, which eventually led to dissension and rebellion. The group's matches were held under Raven's Rules, which meant no disqualifications—weapon usage, double teaming, and outside interference were rampant. On November 23, 1997 at World War 3, Raven met Scotty Riggs in a match, and Riggs later joined The Flock. With The Flock's help, Raven won the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship as well as the WCW World Tag Team Championship with Perry Saturn. The former reign lasted only a day as Raven defeated Diamond Dallas Page at Spring Stampede and lost the belt the following night to Bill Goldberg on Monday Nitro. He blamed The Flock and Saturn in particular for his loss. This led to a series of matches, culminating in a match at Fall Brawl that if Raven lost, The Flock would be able to disband. Saturn won with the help of Kidman, who also wanted to leave Raven's abuses. Without The Flock, Raven began a series of depressing interviews and walked out on several matches. In October at Halloween Havoc, Raven refused to wrestle Chris Jericho for the WCW Television Championship, but eventually was convinced to return to the ring. He lost the match and was not seen until 1999. On his return, a series of vignettes were shown in which a camera crew followed Raven to his supposed childhood home, where he had led a privileged upper class lifestyle. He was also reunited with his former valet Chastity, who WCW claimed was his sister. He later joined with Vampiro and the Insane Clown Posse in a short-lived stable called The Dead Pool. ECW 1999 - 2000 As a condition to leaving WCW, Levy was not allowed to directly join the World Wrestling Federation upon leaving the promotion as levied by a no compete clause in his contract. Via a loophole in the contract, Levy rejoined ECW and signed a one-year contract on August 25, 1999. Raven made a surprise return on ECW's debut on TNN and won the tag team title from the departing Dudley Boyz along with Tommy Dreamer on August 26, 1999. A reluctant tag team, Raven and Dreamer reigned as ECW World Tag Team Champions for several months. When they lost the belts, they feuded briefly. Raven and Mike Awesome won the tag team title from Tanaka and Dreamer on March 4, 2000 only to lose them a week later to The Impact Players at Living Dangerously. CyberSlam 2000 was Raven's last ECW appearance with Francine, as she aligned with Justin Credible that evening. His last televised match was against Scotty Anton, which Raven lost. Shortly thereafter, he departed for the WWF. WWF/E - 2000 - 2003 Raven competing for WWE in September 2002.Raven returned to the WWF in 2000 at Unforgiven when he interfered in the Strap match between Tazz and Jerry Lawler, by DDT-ing Lawler. He then started teaming with Tazz before they went their separate ways. On December 20, 2000 in Chattanooga, he defeated Steve Blackman for the WWE Hardcore Championship, his first of a record 27 title reigns, though most of Raven's title reigns were short-lived. The Hardcore title at the time was contested under the "24/7" defense rule, leading to segments where one wrestler would win the title only to immediately lose it to another wrestler. At WrestleMania X-Seven, he competed in his only WrestleMania match, losing the Hardcore Championship to Kane in a Triple Threat match that also included The Big Show. At Backlash, he lost to Hardcore Champion Rhyno in a hardcore match. A brief angle had an anonymous Black Ninja, who was later revealed to be his old valet from his Pacific Northwest days, Tori, aiding Raven in retaining the Hardcore Championship. When the Invasion storyline began, he found himself in the new WCW/ECW Alliance. His most notable storyline during this time, was when he was managed by Terri Runnels and destroyed the love interest of Saturn, his mop called "Moppy." He also started teaming with Justin Credible in late July 2001. By the end of the year, Raven was not seen on WWE programs, as the Alliance lost the "Winner Take All" match at Survivor Series. In March 2002, when the WWE Brand Extension was announced, Raven was drafted to Raw. On the final SmackDown! before the split began, he defeated Maven to once again win the Hardcore Championship, thus bringing the title to Raw. He lost the title that Monday to Bubba Ray Dudley. At that time, Levy decided to spend some time announcing, and Raven became the new color commentator for Sunday Night Heat and Excess. This role lasted a couple of months, as he later quit the show to resume his wrestling career on Raw. This did not last long either, as was banished from Raw after losing a match to Tommy Dreamer on June 24, 2002. Raven was forced to spend the rest of the year on Heat. Levy was then given creative control to develop a storyline related to the seven deadly sins, à la the film Se7en, with Raven becoming a sort of "puppet master" using Heat as his playground. It started to play out; however, it was determined by management that it was not over enough, and the angle was aborted. Category:Wrestlers Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Thugs Category:Lover Stealers Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elderly